Spirited Hearts
by Ichigo
Summary: It's 2074 and Sesshoumaru has a spell cast on him that binds him to a girl named Nevaeh that isn't even born yet! What happens 50 years later when he acually meets this girl and the only person that can take the spell off dies? R&R!
1. As long as I'm alive, I will live!

*Spirited Hearts*  
  
Chapter one  
  
"As long as I'm alive, I will live!"  
  
These were the words shouted from the lips of Nevaeh as she ran from the cottage and into the forest. The old woman left sitting in her rocking chair sighed, "That headstrong goof!" She chuckled slightly remembering her own youth. "I hope she reaches the stream in time. Oh, she will live alright. Her greatest adventure has yet to come." She smiled knowingly as she gazed out the window in the direction her granddaughter ran off in.  
  
"She doesn't understand anything!" Nevaeh cried in frustration after pushing past another branch that got in her way. A little farther and she would soon be upon the brook. She could already heard the water bubbling across the pebbels and rocks. Nevaeh was startled, however, when she found a man, no a beast, kneeling down and washing something from his garments.  
  
He had long silverish hair that flowed to his waist. Red stips across his cheeks and a deep blue creasent moon on his forehead. Eyes that were as golden as the sun and slit like cats eyes. But he was no feline. Nevaeh could tell even with the long, white, fluffy tail that he drapped over his shoulder that he was much more ferocious that any cat. He didn't seem like one that would pounce, more like the type that would tear. A dog, or a wolf.  
  
Nevaeh took a few cautious steps toward him. She knew he wasn't from around here just from his clothing. He was wearing a large, white kimono with armore laid to the side of him. The next move she made, snapped a twig and his ears swiveled around. He looked at her with a skeptical eye. As if discerning if she was a threat. He sniffed at the air and after grunting his dissaprovel, turned back around and continued what he was doing.  
  
Nevaeh was stuck to her spot. She took a full look at him and decided it was a crime to be that gorgeous. Before she had another thought he pealed off his shirt, to wash it in the brook, and caused her to gasp as his strong muscels flexed as he moved. Without turning around to her he inquired, "Who are you, human? And what is your buisness here?"  
  
"I live here, sir. My name is Nevaeh. Who might you be?" She walked up to him and sat down about five feet from him. He glanced at her briefly and then looked her over more closely. She had long strawberry hair that fell as long as her skirt, which was a tight number that ruffeled at the bottom hem at her mid thigh. To contrast to her dark blue jean skirt, she had a bright red silk top that criss crossed about her back. She was sitting with her long slender legs propped up, with her arms drapped across them. All in all he found her quite beautifull considering she was a mere human. He himself was a dog-demon, he never really paid attention to humans. They always smelled and he thought them stupid. She smiled at him, waiting for his answer.  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru, Great Demon of the western lands." "Wow! What a mouthful! But seriously, who are you?" she asked again.  
  
He looked at her amused, "I am serious." he pulled his shirt out of the water and rung it out before hanging it on a nerby branch. "Do you know of a village near here? I am looking for the witch, Sara."  
  
Nevaeh gasped and got up as she started backing away. "Why do you seek her out?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled knowing he was close and this girl could lead him there. "No reason really. She put a spell on me about 50 years ago and I would like it to be removed now. Considering you are the 'headstrong goof' she said I would be bound to if she didn't, I would prefer to have it taken off as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: this is my first Inu-yasha fic! I hope you like it! Sesshoumaru is my fave so everything I write will be about him! : ) well i might write an inu-chan, kagome fic. *shrugs* Nevaeh is my character by the way! Hope you like her and dont forget to REVIEW! Everyone loves them! 


	2. The Witch Sara

*Spirited Hearts*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The old woman that Sesshoumaru addressed as 'the witch Sara' was fixing some tea when she heard the door open roughly. She poured three cups and sat them on a tray to bring to the patio. "We meet again, witch." A deep voice came from behind her. Instead of being startled, she merely sat her tray down and turned to him with a smiled.  
  
"So we do, Sesshoumaru. I see you've met my granddaughter, Nevaeh." At this moment Nevaeh came running into the house panting. She paused when she saw them and bent, putting her hands on her knees while she caught her breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru spared her a glance before turning his attention back to the old woman. "You will take this bind off of me. I will not ask again."  
  
"It doesn't sound like you were asking to me. And my answer is no. You will remian bound to her. She can teach you just as much as you can teach her." She sat down in her rocking chair with wisdom shinning in her grey eyes. Sesshoumaru growled a warning but she paid no heed. "Sit." she motioned to two chairs across from her. "We have much to discuss." Sesshoumaru was a bit hesitant to sit but saw the determination in the womans eyes and decided to just get it over with. He couldn't kill her or the spell would never be taken off. Nevaeh sat next to him since that was the only chair left, and Sara began her story....  
  
"I know you are probably very confused right now, Nevaeh, so I will start at the begining for your benefit. When I was 27 years old, I ran across a young man named Sesshoumaru. None other than the one that sits before you now. He was, and still is, a head strong goof. He gave me a feeling that something important would happen involving him, so I consulted my book. It showed me a grand child I would have...you. You were only born because of him. He is the reason you live, as you are the reason he lives. He hates to admit it but I know he feels it inside him. After gaining this knowledge that you were to be with him, I cast a binding. He would not willingly come to you. Unexpected and unfortunate things had happend to him that would throw him down a differnt path. But I wouldn't hear of it." She got up and went to a table a bit off to the side where two necklaces laid. "This is yours." She placed a silver chain around Nevaeh's neck. "and this is yours," She placed another silver chain around Sesshoumaru's neck. Each chain had a pendant hanging from it that shinned in the light. Seshoumaru had the symbol of Hakai, while Nevaeh had the symbol of tengoku. "You balance each other." A blinding light glowed from the pendants, before it settled to a slight glow.  
  
"What did you do witch?!" Sesshoumaru bellowed as he stood. The old woman smiled as she sat back down and crossed he hands over her lap, "I compleated my part of the spell. The rest is up to you, Fluffy." Nevaeh giggled at the name as Sesshoumaru growled, "I told you never to call me that again!" "You need not worry." She nodded her head to him then turned to Nevaeh, "Come here child." Nevaeh walked over to her a bit worried. There was a look in the old womans eyes that she couldn't place. "I'm so sorry to be leaving you. And so soon at that." She hugged her granddaughter tightly before releasing her, "Sesshoumaru will tell you the details of the spell, I'm sure he knows. I give you all of my belongings but most importantly, I give you my diary. It has everything you will ever need to know in it." Nevaeh's eyes were watering up, "What are you talking about?" Sara smiled gently, "you know very well what I mean. I do not have the lifespan of Fluffy." she grinned at the name, "I must leave you. But never forget, I'll always be there to help when you need me." She gave off a soft glow before her body dissapeared compleatly.  
  
The night was not a good one for anyone. Seeshoumaru found out he could not move more than 20 feet from her without gaining a spiltting headache even he could not bear. Nevaeh mourned the loss of her grand mother and was surprised when Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms to comfort her. 'Probably just tired of getting thoes headaches' she thought bitterly. Sesshoumaru probably was just trying to access her life to soothe the headaches but Nevaeh was content for the moment.  
  
AN: I'll try to get the next chapter out asap but, ...reviews would help *innocent look* lol 


	3. The Journy Begins

*Spirited Hearts*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The night was not a good one for anyone. Seeshoumaru found out he could not move more than 20 feet from her without gaining a spiltting headache even he could not bear. Nevaeh mourned the loss of her grand mother and was surprised when Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms to comfort her. 'Probably just tired of getting thoes headaches' she thought bitterly. Sesshoumaru probably was just trying to access her life to soothe the headaches but Nevaeh was content for the moment.  
  
The next morning when She woke up, Nevaeh was alone on the couch. She rubbe her eyes and got up to wash her face. She felt horrible and then remembered why. Tears welled up in her eyes but she held them back. After washing her face free of her previous tears she headed back downstrais to find Sesshoumaru and make breakfast. Even through all this chaos she still got hungry. "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru where are you?" She called. When she recieved no answer she huffed and put her hands on her hips. She felt a slight breeze and noticed the patio door was open. She walked over to close it when she noticed Sesshoumaru staring out at the view.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? I've been looking for you. Do you want breakfast?" She asked as she walked up to him.  
  
He growled at her, "Don't assume we are friends or that I will even like you. You are an inconvience, an obstacle. And as a warning," He turned to her finally and looked her in the eye, "Don't move more than 15 feet from me. The spell was compleated when these necklaces were placed around our necks. You'll feel the consequences if you do." He turned his back on her again and left her to stare at him with shocked wide eyes. She had never dreamed he could be so cruel. Tears welled up in her eyes as a lump came to her throat. She turned to go make her breakfast.  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell the tears coming to her eyes and snorted in disgust. He had to find a way to get this spell off. He had stayed up all night reading through the witches journal but found nothing of any real use to him right now. The only way to make the pain go away whenever he went to far from her was to make her his mate. He wasn't that desperate. He inhaled the fresh air of the country mixed with a slight scent of vanilla and memories washed over him.  
  
He was chasing after his brother trying to get his brothers sword when he smelled it. It was his brothers wench. She was more pleasing to the nose then most humans. A smell of fresh country air mixed with vanillia invaded his scenses....  
  
That was a long time ago tho. It was 3014 now. 50 years after he ran into that witch. So much time had passed by. He still couldn't believe the changes everything went through. It was around 2020 that WW4 had begun. With all the nuclear tech and other destructive forces its no wonder that they did this to themselfs. Stupid humans. All of their technology was destroyed and the human race had to start all over again. The technical status was about the same as around the turn of the century now. 1998 he guessed. But the children of the new age were smart. They didn't let it get out of control this time. There was a lot more peace and not as much technology. Just enough to be comfortable. It was quieter and cleaner this way as well. An aroma of blueberries tickeled his nose. He smirked to himself. Blueberry pancakes. "Maybe I will have some breakfast after all."  
  
Nevaeh was sitting at the kitchen table pouring syrup onto her pancakes when Sesshoumaru walked in. He threw a book on the table and walked past her to get a plate. She stared at him surprised before looking to the book. The only writting on the front appeared to be a quote, "Let us so live that when we come to die even the undertaker will be sorry." She read aloud as she traced the intricate gold with her fingertips. Sesshoumaru sat down at the table with his meal and began to eat, ignoring the girl compleatly. "This is Sara's journal isn't it? Where did you find it?" Sesshoumaru continued to eat, not answering her question. When Nevaeh realized this she huffed and turned to go to her room and read through it.  
  
She didn't even get to the stairs before she heard a growl as Sesshoumaru came up behind her and grabbed her neck. "I told you not to go more than 15 feet from me, wench! Don't you listen?!" She coughed from lack of air and he threw her to the floor. "Stupid human" He muttere under his breath as he turned to finish his meal.  
  
When Nevaeh regained her senses she stood up and screamed at him, "Why?!" He briefly glanced at her, "Read that book." was all he said before he continued his meal. Nevaeh opted for reading in the living room since it was closer. she didn't feel like having her head sliced off today. She read through the journal and found that there was only a certain distance that her and Sesshoumaru could be seperated before they felt the pain. It would continue to get smaller day by day untill they found a cure for it. Nevaeh just hoped this cure was in the book. She read on and found that Sesshoumaru couldn't hurt her. If she was to die, he would die as well. Nevaeh smiled at this and silently thanked her grandmother for adding that part in there to ensure her safety. God only knows what he would have done to her otherwise.  
  
Before she could read farther into the book Sesshoumaru walked in. "Get some stuff together. We're leaving."  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry about the short chapters but this way I can get more out. But If you REALLY want longer chapters and have to wait longer I'll make sure the next chapter is long. I had some people tell me they thought Sesshou was ooc. well I just found out what that means lol. I hope I can fix that in future chapters. I hope you enjoy this and please review! I love reviews and critisism! I know my grammer and spelling is bad but it can't be helped as I don't have a spell checker. Just plain old word pad. I'll try to have a new chapter out asap. Untill then don't forget to review and check out my other stories! 


	4. Yuri

*Spirited Hearts*  
  
Chapter Four  
  
She didn't even get to the stairs before she heard a growl as Sesshoumaru came up behind her and grabbed her neck. "I told you not to go more than 15 feet from me, wench! Don't you listen?!" She coughed from lack of air and he threw her to the floor. "Stupid human" He muttered under his breath as he turned to finish his meal.  
  
When Nevaeh regained her senses she stood up and screamed at him, "Why?!" He briefly glanced at her, "Read that book." was all he said before he continued his meal. Nevaeh opted for reading in the living room since it was closer. She didn't feel like having her head sliced off today. She read through the journal and found that there was only a certain distance that her and Sesshoumaru could be seperated before they felt the pain. It would continue to get smaller day by day untill they found a cure for it. Nevaeh just hoped this cure was in the book. She read on and found that Sesshoumaru couldn't hurt her. If she was to die, he would die as well. Nevaeh smiled at this and silently thanked her grandmother for adding that part in there to ensure her safety. God only knows what he would have done to her otherwise.  
  
Before she could read farther into the book Sesshoumaru walked in. "Get some stuff together. We're leaving." He walked up stairs to where her room was. When he reached the top of the stairs he turned to look at her only to find her still sitting on the couch. "Woman I warn you...." He growled, "You don't have to like me, or even respect me, but if you value your life you will do as I say, when I say. Do I make myself clear?" He was getting more annoyed by the minute, that much Nevaeh could tell. She glared at him before holding up her chin and crossing her arms across her chest. Sesshoumaru leaped from the stairs to take a threatening position in front of her. "Did you not hear me, wench?"  
  
She smiled sweatly up at him, "Of course I did, Fluffy. But you can't hurt me without hurting yourself. Or did you forget that tad bit of information?" She smirked at him and got up to walk to her room. Sesshoumaru growled regreting he ever gave her that book.  
  
She had packed light thinking it a better idea. A few changes of clothes and other nessesities. When they finally left she grabbed her bag and followed Sesshoumaru. "Where are we going?" When she didn't get an answer she tried again. She walked faster and stopped in front of him. With her hands on her hips she glared at him. "You think your all high and mighty just cause your a demond lord! Well let me give you a taste of reality! YOUR NOT! Your just a boring, irratating, emotionless, bastard! And let me clear something else up for you. You WILL NOT treat me like shit! We are in this together and weather you like it or not your stuck with me! So just fucking deal with it!" When she finished her rant she growled at him and walked past him to a tree. She looked at it and jumped up to a branch, climbing up higher, and sat down trying to cool off.  
  
Sesshoumaru was stunned. No one had ever dared talk to him like that. And a mere human at that! But he wasn't sure if she was any normal human. He let a smile creep upon his lips. She would be fun. He jumped up to her level in one leap. "Childish behavior put aside..." He paused at her growl, "We should be going now." Nevaeh just glared at him before jumping down.  
  
They walked in silence for the most part except for a few questions or sarcastic coments made by Nevaeh. It was around four that he stoped by a river to eat. While Nevaeh carried her things, Sesshoumaru carried the food. He got a couple of sandwhiches and fruit out of the pack and sat down giving her half. Nevaeh took the food greatfully and sat down to eat as well. "So where are we going?" She asked in between bites.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed annoyed at the repeated question, "We are going to my castle." "Why?" "..." "Your not one to talk much are you?" "...." "Fine then! Be a stubborn ass!" Nevaeh huffed and turn with her back facing him to eat in peace. She would ask again later. Maybe if she bugged him enough he would tell her.  
  
As the two finished eating they got up and started off again. Before long they reached a cabin that sat in a clearing. Nevaeh curiously looked up at Sesshoumaru. He didn't acknowledge her but just walked in the cabin. "Yuri. I have come for that potion you promised me."  
  
Authors Notes~Ok, sorry for taking so long and the shortness of this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write! So sorry! Somebody had asked me how to pronounce Nevaeh but I forgot to mention it in the last chapter. But anyways, (Neh-vay-uh) It might sound like an odd name but I love it. It's heaven spelled backwards! lol. I heard somewhere that Sesshoumaru meant 'destruction' *shrugs* I dont know if it's true or not but I know it means something like that....I think. So basicly they're opposites! (acually I didn't plan that. Nev has been a character of mine for a while now but I have never finished a story on paper about her before. lol It's usually all in my head) Oh and some people had said that Sesshoumaru is out of character but when you think of it he isn't. I mean going from the flinstones to the jetsons, your probably going to end up maturing sometime between there. Remember he came from feudle (cant spell) japan. This isn't an alternate universe, its just far far into the future. So of course he would mature a bit. I mean he couldn't go around chopping peoples head off when the stocks went down could he? lol. And if your wondering why I called it a village before is because sometime in 2020 or somewhere around there, there was a masive blackout and humans had to start technology all over again. (im not sure if I explained it yet but I will again later) So life will be like what it is now only more civilized and... clean. (no cars, or tv. Radios yes though. dont ask just deal) ^_^ Gosh my authors notes are almost as long as the chapter! 


	5. Enchantments

*Spirited Hearts*  
  
Chapter Five  
  
As the two finished eating they got up and started off again. Before long they reached a cabin that sat in a clearing. Nevaeh curiously looked up at Sesshoumaru. He didn't acknowledge her but just walked in the cabin. "Yuri. I have come for that potion you promised me."  
  
"Demanding as ever I see." A slightly worn voice answered back.  
  
Nevaeh walked in cautiously, not knowing what to expected. Inside was a small kitchen that smelled slightly of a recent meal. A table was set in the center with a light pastel colored table cloth drapped over it. There were some inscence burning over the fireplace that left a nice smell of lavender in the small living room. A rockingchair sat to one side of the fireplace, while a worn but comfortable pastel couch sat in front of it. There was a fuzzy rug laid out in the center of it all. Down a hall there were two other doors that Nevaeh guessed led to a bathrrom and bedroom.  
  
"Ah, who is this beauty?" Yuri asked as she spotted Nevaeh. Yuri had her lavender hair pulled back in a bun with cat like ears atop her head. Her silver eyes sparkeled at the thought of Sesshoumaru having anything to do with a human. She was a short, middle aged (in human years anyway) cat demon.  
  
"Feh. Shes the reason I need that potion. This stupid old hag bound us together." He spoke so lightly about the subject that Nevaeh saw red. Sesshoumaru turned to her slightly when he heard her growl.  
  
"Take. that. back." Sesshoumaru merely raised his eyebrows. "How can you say that about her?! She was the kindest woman I've ever known and she just DIED!" Nevaeh had tears brimming her eyes at the memory.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk." Yuri repremanded, "I can't believe you would go so low Sesshoumaru. To insult a girls recently dead grandmother. How horrible. I think you need to learn a couple of things before I give you this potion." She said with a gleam in her eyes. Sesshoumaru growled at her threatenly but she ignored it.  
  
Nevaeh's eyes widened as she noticed everything around her begin to fade. The next thing she knew she was standing in a clearing of the forest.  
  
"Damn it Yuri!" Sesshoumaru cursed. Nevaeh was confused and upset but said nothing. Instead she decided to conserve what little energy she had at the moment.  
  
For some reason she was getting very tired. Her eyes just wouldn't stay open. She sighed as she fell on her knees with her hands in front of her bracing herself. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he realized that Yuri must have done something to her. Nevaeh's breath was coming in short gasps and she could feel herself becoming dizy. Her vision darkened slightly and then she fainted.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. This would set them back at least a couple of days. He sighed as he picked her up and flew back to her house. When he got there he came up with a problem he didn't want to deal with. She was soaked to the bone because of the rain that had started as a drizzel on his way back. He didn't know what to change her into and wasn't sure how else to treat her since he didn't really know what was wrong with her. He groaned as he clutched his head. Whatever was wrong with her was effecting him. He had to do something fast.  
  
He had brought her up to her room and was having difficulty figuring out how to get her wet clothes off. Growling in frustration he ripped them to shreds and covered her in her blankets. He too stripped out of his wet clothes and climbed under the blankets with her to share his body heat. It would not due for both of them to get sick, he reasoned with himself. Soon he feel into a deep sleep.  
  
-:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-  
  
"Hello?" A voice echoed through the blackness, "Hello? Anyone?" It trembled slightly from fright as well as the chill. Sesshoumaru could not even see the hand in front of his face let alone who the voice belonged too. But he need not see her for he knew it was none other than Nevaeh.  
  
"Over here."  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Where are we?" He could here her stumble across the cloud like surface, trying to get to him.  
  
"I'm not sure but I suspect we are in a dream. This is probably the effect that Yuri had hoped for." He shrugged and somehow he knew Nevaeh could feel it. He couldn't see her but he could feel her there, feel her move her head from side to side, looking for any trace of light. He had a feeling it had nothing to do with the fact he was human.  
  
Nevaeh moved closer to him and burried her head in his chest, her fist clutching his shoulders. She was shaking and it wasn't until Sesshoumaru laid a hand on her shoulder did he realize she was freezing. Not only that, but he was just now realizing that they were both unclothed. He knew Nevaeh knew because he felt her blush. But she didn't push away. He figured she was too cold to be modest.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat down, startled when he began to sink. Nevaeh had fallen on top of him when she lost her balance and streams of light could barely be seen leeking through the cloudy floor. Nevaeh gasped and started clawing at the floor, trying to see where the light was coming from. It felt so warm. Sesshoumaru however sensed danger and quicky pulled her back.  
  
"No! Let me go! It's so warm down there!" She struggled hard against his hold.  
  
"STOP!" Sesshoumaru bellowed out and that one word had it's intended effect. Nevaeh relaxed in his hold, still shivering. "There is something down there. I don't know what but it is very dangerous. We will have to find another way out of here." As Nevaeh turned in his hold and started sobbing into his shoulder a voice boomed throughout the blackness.  
  
"There is only one safe way out!" Yuri laughed, sensing Sesshoumaru's anger. "Would you like to know?"  
  
She was teasing him, that much he knew. But he had to go along with it or they might not live. Stubborn pride of his is gonna get him killed one of these days. He sighed, "How do we get out?"  
  
"Only one way! That girl of yours! She is they key! Make her fall in love with thee!" The giggles that followed were soon drowned out as Sesshoumaru shouted a loud 'WHAT?!?!" The voice faded away repeating the phrase, "Only one way! That girl of yours! She is the key! Make her fall in love with thee!"  
  
-:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-  
  
Nevaeh woke up to a pounding headache. "Uhhhg. That was the weirdest dream I've ever had!" She exclaimed as she headed to the bathroom to wash her face. She glanced out the window and noticed it was a little before dawn. Her eyes caught a flash of white in the trees but she ignored it, thinking it was a bunny. She was getting dressed in her flowing white skirt that shimmered pink in the light, and the same material and color tube top and pulled her hair back with a white ribbon. She was startled by a knock at the door and when she answered it was even more surprised to find a man standing there dressed in white. The funniest thing is he resembled more of a dog than a man...Golden eyes, pointy ears, and a tail!  
  
"H-Hello." She stumbled over her words a bit. He was just standing there staring at her!  
  
"Hello. I am Sesshoumaru. I've been trveling for a while now when I came across your house. I was wondering if you could spare some hospitality?" He smiled charmingly at her as she opened the door wider for him. As he walked in, she couldn't help but stare at his beauty....  
  
  
  
AN___ SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy lately! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The chapters will come out faster with the more encouragement I get from reviews! ^_- Writers block is a killer but I've finally got past it! Now I just need a bit of modivation to keep getting the chapters out! Luv you all! 


	6. Out of the blackness, into your arms

*Spirited Hearts*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
"H-Hello." She stumbled over her words a bit. He was just standing there staring at her!  
  
"Hello. I am Sesshoumaru. I've been trveling for a while now when I came across your house. I was wondering if you could spare some hospitality?" He smiled charmingly at her as she opened the door wider for him. As he walked in, she couldn't help but stare at his beauty.  
  
Nevaeh led the way to her kitchen and mad some tea for the two of them. "So..." She had to break the silence. It was unerving her, "Where do you come from, Sesshoumaru?" She asked as she poured the tea.  
  
"I am from the western parts of Japan. I've been traveling almost a month now." He sipped at his tea as he watched her. She was nervous he could tell. "I've been searching for someone. I'm not sure where she lives nor am I sure of her name. She is a great healer and witch. Very popular from what I heard..."  
  
Nevaeh gasped, "Do you mean Sara?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Yes I suppose thats her name. Sounds familare. Do you know her?"  
  
"She was my grandmother." Nevaeh bowed her head, trying to hold off tears. "She died last night in her sleep."  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. You must be Nevaeh that she would always talk about then." Sesshoumaru set his cup down and stood up. "Sara spoke fondly of you and it was her wish that we meet and wed."  
  
Nevaeh dropped her tea cup, not noticing it shatter on the floor. "I don't understand. She never said anything of it to me. Who are you?"  
  
  
  
Yuri smirked as she watched them through her mirror. He certainly worked fast. And that bit about Sara wanting them to wed....Impressive. She watched as he produced a forged will, showing it to a stunned Nevaeh.  
  
Yuri wasn't all bad. She did take the girls memory, making it easier for her to fall in love with him. She giggled as she heard Sesshou's thoughts, 'When I get my hands on her...' He trailed off with a growl and Yuri burst into a fit of laughter at her plan. They were still in her little world. She can control it, making it look just like the girls cottage. Yuri beamed proudly at her handy work.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Nevaeh sat on the couch reading over her grandmothers will, Sesshoumaru stood up. "I know this is all too sudden. I should have gotten here sooner. I'm sorry." He bowed to leave, but was stopped by Nevaeh.  
  
"Wait! I-I don't want to disapoint her. If this is what she wanted...." She was staring at her feet, embaressed. "I-If you don't mind"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, "Not at all. If what she has told me about you is true, I'm possitive I'm already in love with you." He smirked at her gasp and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her cheek.  
  
With his charming ways it didn't take long for Nevaeh to fall head over heels in love with him. As they reapeared in the darkness. Nevaeh gasped, falling to her knees, clutching her head in pain. A torrent of memories pushing their way back into her brain. She couldn't take it and ended up fainting from the onslaught.  
  
  
  
"Nice work Sesshoumaru." Yuri said as she floated down to where he was holding Nevaeh. "I see you have fallen as well though. What an unexpected change." Yuri giggled at his growl. "Oh and clever using her will like that. Even if it WAS true!"  
  
"Are you gonna let us out now or what?!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. How rude...." As her voice faded, so did the darkness. When Sesshoumaru awoke he was in bed, holding a sleeping Nevaeh.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes_ ok yea i know this chapter sucked but hey, I needed to get it over with so I could move on with the story. *sigh* Sorry if it was really confusing! Please review! The story will get better I promise! 


	7. Every Beat of My Heart

"You tricked me! You-You BASTARD!" Nevaeh screamed. She had woken up to find Sesshoumaru holding her in bed. She had remembered everything and was furious. How on earth could she have fallen for this monster?!  
  
"No I didn't" Sesshoumaru sat up calmly, trying not to wince from the pain her yelling was causing. "It was true. Your grandmother did mean for us to be together. That is why she bonded us." Sesshoumaru rubbed at his arm, trying to get the feeling back in it. When you are asleep for a month with someone lying on your arm, the blood doesn't flow as freely as you would like.  
  
"It was all a dream though! You'll probably go back to the way things were before. You insulting me every chance you got!" Nevaeh tried to keep her tears in check as she threw back the blankets to go downstairs. As the rush of cold air hit her she gasped. "AIE! I'm naked!" She jumped back in bed, holding the covers up to her chin, blushing profusely.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I'm very much aware of your state of undress." He grinned at her and stood up. He was also very much in the nude and Nevaeh blushed as she couldn't take her eyes off of his body.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed a white robe and slipped it on, tying it at the waist. He walked back over to Nevaeh, and handed her a red robe. Nevaeh, with her now permanently red face, mumbled a 'thanks' and slipped it on. They headed downstairs, Sesshoumaru intent on making breakfast.  
  
"Do you prefer anything?" He asked her as she sat down with a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Well you do make good waffles." Nevaeh said once she had swallowed a rather large gulp of her drink. "And I wouldn't mind some eggs, bacon, toast, grits, sausage, and hash browns." Her mouth watered just thinking about it. Fooooooood..  
  
Sesshoumaru sweat dropped and started making breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
'Why do I seem to be taking this so lightly?' Nevaeh thought 'He was so wonderful in the "dream" and now I'm back in reality. It's not fair! Why couldn't I have fallen for someone that was like that in real life? And not just doing it to escape some stupid void.' A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, angry with herself. 'Stupid stupid stupid!' She chanted in her head.  
  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand had noticed her slip and wasn't about to let it go so easily. He would confront her after breakfast. Right now they both needed food. True to his word he fixed the most deliciously large breakfast either of them had ever seen.  
  
* * *  
  
"Nev?" A little nickname he had taken to calling her, "Please, Nev. Listen!" Sesshoumaru was growing impatient. She just keep turning her back to him, ignoring him completely.  
  
"Dammit Nevaeh!" He roared. Nevaeh jumped at the volume and turned shakily to him. "Don't think that just because this whole thing didn't happen in the real world that it hasn't effected me! When I told you I was in love with you I meant it! I have never once lied in my life and if I had really wanted to get out of the void all I had to do was make you fall in love with me. I didn't have to love you! Don't you get it? I love you!" He had backed her into a wall during his speech and had his hands against the wall beside her head. He sighed in defeat, his head falling to his chest. Why after all this time, did he have to have a heart now? 'Stupid curse, stupid woman, stupid, STUPID emotions.'  
  
"Y-you do?" Nevaeh's voice was barely above a whisper but he heard her perfectly. His head snapped up. Their eyes locked. The hopeful amber eyes of the once heartless man, Sesshoumaru, and the soft silver-blue eyes of the one who showed him how to love. A single tear slipped out of her eye as she stared at him.  
  
"With every fiber of my being, every beat of my heart, I love you. Please don't break my heart." Nevaeh choked on her words, feeling very corny right now, and very vulnerable.  
  
Sesshoumaru swept her into his arms, kissing her passionately. His hands smoothed up and down her back and sides, thumbs barely brushing against her breasts. He pulled her to him more securely, fisting one hand in her hair to tilt her head back to make her mouth more available to him. She moaned into his mouth, hands gripping at his shoulders.  
  
This is how they were found. "Well at least I can rest knowing you two are finally together. I'm going to be a great grand mother! WOOHOO!" The two lovebirds broke apart with a gasp, looking at the old witch Sara. She was slightly see through and dancing a jig. If it weren't so shocking it would have been hilarious. Suddenly she straighten up, "Hello, Granddaughter." She turned to Sesshoumaru, "Grandson."  
  
AN: THANK YOU! Everyone who reviewed! I know it's been forever since I posted a chapter and I'm sorry. My muse Nevaeh went on vacation and didn't tell me. *Tear* I hope you enjoyed this short *wince* chapter. Ta ta! 


End file.
